111513doirpellok
guilefulCarver GC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 20:42 -- 08:42 GC: is this a troll again 08:43 GA: huh? no, im a human 08:43 GA: are you a troll? 08:43 GC: ooooooooooooh, youre a human?! 08:43 GC: this is cooooooool! 08:43 GA: aw, you trolls are cool too 08:43 GA: 'sup? 08:44 GC: oh, please, youre too nice. were only ok 08:44 GC: lots of inter-personal stabbing, you know how it is 08:44 GA: really? 08:44 GA: ive talked to most of you, and only two really seemed to be baddish 08:45 GC: well, were not baaaaad really. stabbing is just... 08:45 GC: part of our culture! 08:45 GA: cool? 08:45 GC: it is pretty cool youre right 08:45 GA: thats p badass 08:45 GC: you know it! 08:46 GA: i guess stabbing is part of our culture too, though nowadays its mostly illegal unless self defense 08:46 GC: so hey, lemme ask you a question 08:46 GA: shoot 08:46 GC: first of all, damn shame they outlawed stabbing for you guys 08:46 GC: youre really missing out! 08:46 GA: well, not entirely outlawed 08:46 GC: what, like special stabbing areas? 08:46 GA: we can still stab people, just not kill people, and if you stab for no reason its illegal 08:47 GA: also if you get away you cant get in trouble 08:47 GC: what if, like, i stab a guy cause he walks by me. is that cool? 08:47 GA: depends 08:47 GC: or like, hes about to find my hiding spot. thats totally cool, right? 08:48 GA: idk maybe 08:48 GC: alright, im going to say it probably definitely is and move onto my question 08:48 GC: are you playing a game? 08:48 GA: or if he's a minority or of any sexual orientation other than straight, or a lady, youll get away with it in court in america 08:48 GA: yeah 08:48 GA: its fun, except people are dying 08:49 GC: hopefully from stabs, but lets not get back into that 08:49 GA: we got to fight things! 08:49 GA: and we're in the land of timber and cog, it's kates land, they have hats here 08:50 GA: were waiting for something to happen, hiding out beside this building 08:50 GC: oh man, fighting is like my favorite thing. id really like to play! 08:50 GC: are you playing with vejant? or jossik? 08:50 GA: were in the same game, but not on the same team 08:50 GA: not like were enemy teams, just not directly in groups 08:51 GC: oh, so like buddy teams? 08:51 GA: yeah 08:51 GA: like little sub teams in a broad two teams which are working together for the same goal of not losing 08:51 GC: you mean winning? 08:51 GA: we recently lost a member though, or he's incredibly crippled now 08:52 GA: well thats a bit ambitious 08:52 GC: ambition is helpful! dont get nothing without wanting it! 08:52 GA: oh, trust me, im ambitious, just... 08:52 GA: hopeless? 08:52 GA: im being logical here, and logic says we're boned 08:53 GC: logic sucks. 08:53 GC: logic is all like, you cant do this, you cant do that 08:53 GA: not always 08:53 GC: fuck logic! ill hide in daylight if i want to! 08:53 GA: sometimes logic is when to do this, when to do that 08:53 GC: pffffffft 08:53 GA: usually logic is the key factor in winning! unless it can just be brute forced 08:54 GC: ooooh, brute force sounds good. why dont you try that approach? 08:54 GC: always works for me! 08:54 GA: well we would, but uh, it wont work this time 08:54 GA: one of our friends was trying brute force and i think hes dead now 08:55 GC: well thats the problem! you gotta know how to brute force 08:55 GC: it isnt just something you run blindly into 08:55 GA: but knowing things is logic 08:55 GC: false. 08:55 GA: if you arent blindly running into something, youre using a tiny bit of logic 08:56 GC: not at all, youre simply accruing information! deducing it is logic 08:56 GC: using it can be just as brute as anything else! 08:56 GA: logic can be brute! 08:56 GA: maybe you deduce that the only way to win is brute force! 08:57 GC: well then what was the point of deducing? wasted some valuable stabbing time! 08:57 GA: every choice you make is logic, no matter how quick 08:57 GA: trust me, my thing is mind, and i think i have this down pat 08:57 GA: my thing is also axes 08:58 GA: and i logicaxed the shit out of some monsters earlier 08:59 GC: alrighty, if you say so. 08:59 GC: so look, im trying to get in your game. 08:59 GA: oh, thats easy 08:59 GC: mainly for all the stabbing and brute potential, you understand 08:59 GA: okay 08:59 GA: only if you limit the stabbing to bad guys 08:59 GC: no promises 08:59 GA: fair enough 09:00 GC: vejant said i needed a disk 09:00 GC: but i cant find one anywhere! 09:00 GA: well, if its destiny to be in the game, youll probably acquire it 09:00 GA: if recently started believing more paranormal and higher forces shit 09:00 GC: what if my destiny consisted of you giving me a disk? 09:01 GA: i thought all of my moms crap was mumbo jumbo but now were fighting gnomes and ghosts 09:01 GC: thats pretty fatey, if you ask me 09:01 GA: i dont know how to get a disk to you :c 09:01 GA: ( 09:01 GC: oh 09:01 GC: well thats ok! 09:01 GC: someone has to be able ot get me one 09:01 GA: or you could just get a pirated copy 09:02 GC: eh, that sounds like a lot of work. besides, i dont even have a boat 09:02 GA: oh, not that kind of pirate 09:02 GC: my sorts of skills dont really work on the seas anyway. 09:02 GA: pirate as in when you get something a way that youre not intended to 09:03 GA: youre intended to get actual disks, but someone might be able to send it to you as a program 09:03 GC: oh, you mean like stealing! 09:03 GC: cyyyyyber stealing 09:03 GA: not really stealing if someone gives it to you 09:04 GC: what if they gave it to me at knifepoint? 09:04 GC: that sounds vaguely burglarish 09:04 GA: you dont have to steal it at all 09:04 GA: someone could just copy theirs and send it to you like we send words over pesterchum 09:05 GC: woah, you can send thiiiiiings over computers?! 09:05 GA: not physical things 09:05 GA: like pesterchum is a program 09:05 GA: sburb is a program 09:05 GA: the disk has a program on it which goes to computers 09:05 GC: so 09:05 GC: the disk is a program! 09:05 GC: disks arent real! 09:06 GA: no, the disk is a vessel for a program 09:06 GA: like a computer 09:06 GA: but all it does is hold and transfer the program 09:06 GC: oooooooh, so the disk is a boat. thats why they call it pirating, right? 09:06 GA: sure, whatever 09:06 GC: nice, i got it 09:06 GA: yeah... 09:07 GA: omg, did jossik or vejant say anything about me? 09:07 GA: im doir, they probably said that my name was doir 09:07 GC: wow, what a name! so neat! 09:07 GA: thank you 09:07 GA: whats yours? 09:07 GC: pellok. 09:07 GC: with a k 09:07 GA: cool 09:08 GC: thanks! 09:08 GC: vejant didnt mention you. he was way too busy being the coolest thing alive 09:08 GC: lemme see about jossik though 09:08 GA: yeah vejant was p cool 09:09 GA: if he said anything about humans, he probs learned it from me though 09:09 GC: oh yeah, jossik was the one who gave me your handle! 09:09 GA: cool 09:09 GC: he said you were, and i quote 09:09 GC: "really cool" 09:09 GA: aww, he is totes cool too 09:09 GC: oh, do you see the double dangles there?! I just learned how to do that 09:10 GC: """""""" 09:10 GA: they are called quotes 09:10 GA: but double dangles is a rad name for them 09:10 GC: thanks! radness is kinda my thing 09:11 GA: i can tell 09:11 GC: lemme tell ya, humans are cool! so nice and stuff 09:11 GC: didnt know what youd be like at first 09:11 GC: maybe lacking manners and stuff, you know? 09:12 GA: some humans lack manners 09:12 GC: oh 09:12 GA: but i like to be nice to new people so i can make buds and hang out with them 09:12 GC: oh, lemme tell ya, we were buds from our first words 09:12 GA: defo 09:13 GA: so what do you like to do? 09:13 GA: stab people, i presume? 09:13 GC: oh, totally. 09:13 GC: preferrably if they dont know im there! 09:13 GC: see, im kind of a ninja. 09:13 GA: that is definitely the easiest way to stab people 09:13 GA: whoaaaa, a ninja? 09:13 GC: yeah! humans have ninjas too?! 09:14 GA: yeah 09:14 GC: oh oh oh oh oh 09:14 GC: this is so cooooooooooooooool! i wanna meet a human ninja! 09:14 GC: troll ninjas are kind of hard to meet 09:14 GA: i think all ninjas are about to die because our planet is being bombarded by meteors 09:15 GC: aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, just when I find you guys too 09:15 GC: just my luck. this always happens 09:15 GA: i think anyone on your planet is going to die, too 09:15 GC: wait 09:15 GC: im on my planet 09:15 GA: oh shit 09:16 GA: you need to play the game and get in, or learn how to avoid meteors and planet destruction 09:16 GA: when you play the game you get your own land, its a whole planet full of stuff! 09:16 GA: and a title, mines 'page of hope' 09:16 GA: and a ghost! 09:16 GC: DONT YOU THINK THAT ALL KIND OF DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW 09:17 GA: YOU NEED A SERVER PLAYER ASAP 09:17 GA: WE ARE SAVING YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE COOL 09:17 GC: I ALSO NEED ONE OF THOSE DISKS! 09:17 GA: OR, A PIRATED VERSION 09:17 GA: shit, im stuck on lotag, so i cant send you one 09:17 GC: THIS IS NO TIME FOR HIGH SEAS 09:17 GC: DO YOU KNOW ANYONE THAT CAN HELP 09:18 GA: PROBABLY ANYONE IN THEIR HOUSE WITH ANY COMPUTER SKILL 09:18 GA: wait, i might have an app that lets me control my computer on one of my phones 09:19 GC: ARRRRGH, YOUR COOLNESS IS NOT SAVING MY CARAPACE ANY SOONER 09:19 GC: GOTTA FIND SOMEONE QUICKLY 09:19 GC: LATER 09:19 GA: OKAY CYA -- guilefulCarver GC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:19 -- 09:20 -- guilefulCarver GC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:20 -- 09:20 GC: YES, CYA, I ALREADY SAID GOODBYE BUT IF HUMANS NEED TO SAY IT TWICE THAN COOL 09:20 GC: CYA 09:20 -- guilefulCarver GC ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:20 -- 09:20 GA: OKAY BYE 09:20 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering guilefulCarver GC at 21:20 --